I Thought
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito goes missing, and Tohru has a bad dream, but things get better.  M for Lemon.  Please R&R.


**I Thought…**

**A little bit of something I wrote. Contains sexual content. **

The phone rang very late that night waking up everyone who was sleeping. It had been a pretty stressful day, Tohru went with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo to the Main House to see Akito; during the visit he grabbed Tohru's hair and flung her around as punishment for continuing to live with the Sohmas and for accepting Kyo's true form. Now there was a phone call and Shigure answered since he was the only one awake, and he was surprised to hear Hatori's voice on the other end. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were at the top of the stairs listening to Shigure's conversation, he was almost speechless because Hatori kept bantering away. Finally after seven whole minutes, Shigure hung up; he sensed somebody nearby.

He turned around only to find the three teenagers sitting on the stairs with questioning looks on their faces; Shigure on the other hand, had a very worried look on his face. "Akito's missing," he said. "Hatori wouldn't even let me speak; Akito's sister Teri is running around the estate looking for him, everyone else is searching the house. So far, they found a bit of blood in his room, but no sign of Akito. But Hatori told me that if Tohru went over there and waited, he would show up."

"You pervert dog, are you insane?" Kyo shouted.

"Shut up Kyo," said Yuki, "can't you see he's worried? Everyone at Sohma House is denying sleep just to find Akito."

Without delay, a car pulled up in front of the house and somebody knocked on the door. When Shigure opened the door, the three teenagers saw a dark-haired girl whose haircut and facial features were identical to Akito. They could only assume who it was – Teri. She looked very worried, and her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept at all. "Hatori told me to come pick up Tohru," she said. Tohru didn't refuse or delay; instead she went with Teri back to the Main House.

They were silent on the way; that was until they reached Akito's room and saw the bloodstain on the tatami floor. "This is what we found," said Teri pointing at the red puddle.

"Oddly enough," said one of the maids who had just entered the room, "it's not blood."

"What?" Teri was confused. "If it's not blood, then what on earth is it?"

"It's gelatin with food colouring in it," the maid answered.

"That sneaky bastard of a brother of mine!" Teri exclaimed as the maid started cleaning up the gelatin on the floor.

"He must be smart," said Tohru.

"Are you kidding?" asked Teri. "Akito didn't even pass science when he was in high school. Plus he dropped out after his second year."

"You got that right," said a brown-haired man as he entered the room. "Although I think I have a clue as to where he is."

"Okay," said Teri, "you go find him. Tohru and I will stay here. I need to lie down. Tohru, if you get tired, Akito's bed is right there."

"Are you sure he won't mind?" asked Tohru.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he takes his anger out on me," Teri reassured. "He is my brother after all. If he gets angry, I'll smack him for you."

With that being said, Teri left the room, and Tohru sat down on Akito's bed. 'What if something actually happened to him?' she thought as she drifted off to sleep, and she began to dream.

_The Dream_

_ Tohru was walking through the gardens of the Sohma Estate. She thought of Akito, and whether or not he'll be alright. Soon enough, she came across a dead body under one of the trees. As she drew closer, she noticed it was Akito, covered in blood, and his eyes partly open. Tohru couldn't do anything but scream as loud as she could. _

_End of Dream_

Tohru continued to scream until she felt somebody shaking her body. She woke up only to see Teri sitting next to her. "What's the matter Tohru?" she asked. Before Tohru spoke, she looked outside and noticed it was morning already.

"A bad dream," she answered as tears started running down her face. "In the dream, I saw Akito in the gardens. He was dead."

"Tohru it's alright," said Teri as she hugged Tohru. "Akito came home this morning."

"Really? Where was he?" asked Tohru.

"The graveyard, visiting our parents' graves," Teri answered. I gave him a little bit of a rough time not just because he just up and disappeared, but he was also out all night. But I can understand, because he misses Mom and Dad; we both do. But he's fine, he's not hurt. Hatori's just checking on him and he'll be here in a minute."

"Okay," said Tohru as Teri walked out. Tohru looked outside; she closed her eyes and continued crying. She suddenly felt someone wipe a tear from her eye. She turned around and saw Akito sitting next to her with a look of guilt in his black eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," said Tohru as she cried more. "When I heard you went missing, I thought it was because of what I said yesterday. I thought you had gone to commit suicide, I was so worried. And just last night I had a dream I found your dead body in the gardens. I thought…"

"Shhhh,"said Akito as he held Tohru in his arms. "I'm sorry I made you all worry. After hearing your words yesterday, it made me think that if my parents were still alive, they would be sad to lose me. It also made me realize how much I love you."

Tohru was completely shocked to hear that. "What?"

"Shhh," said Akito running his thumb along her lips, "don't speak. Not now, okay?"

Tohru nodded as Akito brought her closer to him and kissed her. Tohru melted in his arms and enjoyed her first kiss ever. She knew how sorry he was for worrying everybody, and she also knew how much he loved her and that he didn't mean to hurt her the day before. Akito's hands started roaming her body, and she allowed him to remove her clothes; she laid back and he hovered over her still connected to her lips as he removed his own clothes. They both forgot about yesterday's events as Akito thrust his length into her.

Tohru winced in pain and Akito let her adjust until she gave him the signal to continue. He started moving slowly; Tohru held onto him and whispered in his ear telling him to go faster. Akito sped up making Tohru throw her head back and moan in pleasure. They both reached the edge of their limits, Tohru gave a light scream as Akito spilled his seed inside her, and then he collapsed on the bed next to her. He covered her and himself with the blankets, and they lay in each other's arms smiling at each other.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you yesterday," Akito apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," said Tohru as she snuggled closer to him. "I'm just happy you're alive."

"I love the way you say that," Akito smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Tohru smiled as they kissed one more time and then fell asleep.


End file.
